Untouchable
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Brock Hart, separated from wife, Barbara Jean, sees Reba in a new light. After spending so much time with her he realizes he still loves her. But Barbara Jean still loves him and after 4 years does Reba still love him or are his feelings for her just his?
1. Chapter 1

Reba

*** Untouchable***

**A/N This story takes place after the 4th season episode- Couples Therapy**

Reba is sitting down on the couch with a cup of hot tea and a romance novel. Brock enters as she sits down. Reba sighs.

"What?" Brock asks her.

"You've spent more time over here now that you and Barbara Jean are separated than you ever did when we were married.." Reba says.

"I'm sorry Reba; the condo is just too quiet. Are you going to come to therapy today?" Brock asks.

"I don't know. I am worried about what might come out in therapy this week. Do you remember what happened last time we were in therapy together?" Reba asks putting her hot tea back on the table.

"Yeah, that was really uncomfortable." Brock says rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle. Reba opens her book. Then she closes it again remembering their last therapy session.

_'"So even though I wasn't the one who broke my mother's favorite rod and reel my daddy made me stand in the corner for 2 hours as punishment. Which, I guess, is why I have a problem with authority. This is fascinating!" Reba hollers as she paces back and forth behind the couch in Dr. Baker's office._

_"Oh, yeah," Dr. Baker says, "now about your current relationship with Brock-"_

_"Oh, wait a minute. I'm not through talking about my daddy yet." Reba interrupts and Brock laughs._

_"You see why we got divorced. She never wanted to talk about our relationship." Brock says._

_"That was you, you moron." Reba replies glaring at Brock._

_"Well I want to talk about it now." Brock says in response._

_"We don't have a relationship now!" Reba yells._

_"And yet, here you are. Why are you here?" Dr. Baker asks Reba._

_"Well, if I yelled at you over the phone, you could hang up." Reba says with a smirk._

_"So you're hear because of OUR relationship." Dr. Baker says sarcastically._

_"Well you gotta admit it needs work," Reba replies, "you know if you spent less time joking around and more time getting people back together I wouldn't have to come home and find my husband fixing my sink!" Reba exclaims._

_"You mean your ex husband." Dr. Baker corrects. Reba realizes what she's just said._

_"Okay, ha, ha, ha. Point for you. You're the therapist. You know what I meant."_

_"Still for someone who's moved so far past "on", that's a strange slip."_

_"Not so strange when he's practically livin' at my house." Brock scoffs._

_"Yeah, to be with the kids." Brock says._

_"They're not the only ones livin' there!" Reba fights back._

_"Well I didn't know it was such a big deal."_

_"How could you not know?" Reba says moving around the couch, "do you think I like settin' an extra place at the dinner table, or droppin' everything because you guys need a fourth for pictionary? Or I have to sit and watch your victory dance because your team won, 'cause I got stuck with Jake?" Reba calls._

_"Hey, sorry, I thought we were getting along pretty well."_

_"We were."_

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_"That's the problem!" Reba hollers back. They just stare at eachother and just look away._

_"Go on." Dr. Baker says watching them. Reba walks back over to the couch._

_"I don't want to get along that well. Not after you told me you made a mistake after you left me." Brock looks right at his ex wife suspiciously._

_"You told me that door was closed." Brock says._

_"Well there shouldn't even be a door! There should be a brick wall with a big ol' fence around it!" Reba hollers using hand motions, "whatever it takes to keep you out of my living room so I don't have to think about how it was when we were together and it was so good." Reba says._

_"Oh." Brock says with a sigh._

_"But there is a door. And it'll never be truly closed until you and Barbara Jean get back together." Dr. Baker stands up and walks over to her._

_"Reba, I hate to tell you this, but open or closed if there's a door, it's gonna be there whether Barbara Jean is in the picture or not." Reba looks at Dr. Baker, then Brock, and then back at Dr. Baker._

_"You know what? I just wanna get out of here." Reba says. She walks over to the door._

_"Uh, one last question. Do you two still love each other?" Reba sighs, and Brock just shrugs._

Cheyenne paces the floor, while she 's on the phone with Van.

"Van, I can't believe you aren't coming home this weekend. Elizabeth and I were anxious to see you. All she's done is talk about you." Cheyenne says. Kyra enters with Elizabeth.

"Hi Cheyenne." Kyra says.

"Shut up Kyra." Cheyenne responds just knowing that Kyra's picking on her somehow.

"Mommy." Elizabeth says.

"Come here Elizabeth." Cheyenne takes Elizabeth from Kyra.

"Daddy." Elizabeth says reaching for the phone. Cheyenne hands it to her.

"Hi El-iza-beth." Van says from Denver. Elizabeth giggles.

"Daddy." Elizabeth says.

"Give the phone back to mommy honey." Van says. Elizabeth hands the phone back to Cheyenne.

"Hello?" Cheyenne says into the phone.

"That was just cruel using our 4 year old to try and make me feel bad." Van says.

"That's not what I was trying to do Van." Cheyenne says.

"Fine. Whatever." Van says as he hangs up. Cheyenne looks at it, and drops it onto the couch.

"Reba, Brock. Should we start where we left off?" Dr. Baker asks.

"Look, I don't think I can take this. If Brock still loves me or whether he doesn't I don't want to know, we can't do anything about it. He's married to Barbara Jean, I accepted that fact 4 years ago." Reba says pacing the floor.

"I'd leave her in a split second for you again Reba." Brock says standing up. Reba just looks at him.

"What?" Reba asks.

"What would you say to us getting back together Reba?" Brock asks.

"I would say-----"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"I would get back together with you in a New York minute." Reba says.

"Really?" Brock asks.

"Of course. Brock, I still love you. I have loved you for the last 32 years. I loved you when I first met you and I have been in love with you ever since; maybe if I would have fought for you I wouldn't have lost you to Barbara Jean." Reba says with a tear in her eye.

"Maybe I should go." Dr. Baker says walking out into the office. Reba sits on the couch and just starts bawling her eyes out. Dr. Baker walks back in.

"It's my office, and if you need any help I should be here." Dr. Baker says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm leaving." Reba says. She picks up her purse and walks to the door.

"Reba?" Brock says. Reba stops and turns around to look at her.

"Don't leave with unexpressed feelings. If you love Brock like you say you should talk to him." Dr. Baker says.

"Dr. Baker, you have to accept the fact that Brock is married, just like I have. He can't leave Barbara Jean for me. I don't want to be the Barbara Jean of this relationship." Reba says.

"Reba, I am sorry I put you in this situation, to have to choose whether to be a good friend to Barbara Jean or to love me." Brock says.

"Yeah, this whole thing is your fault Brock.. Suprise, suprise!" Reba says sarcastically, but sincerely.

"Oh, Reba; I am so sorry for all of this." Brock says to her.

"You should be! We were married for 20 years and you ruined it for both of us; not to mention you married your 21 year old dental hygenist, and then you want to leave her; don't you know how life works? You can't keep doing this Brock!" Reba hollers. During this conversation Barbara Jean had walked in and heard everything. They realize she is there by the wailing sound she's making in the outer office.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update…

"How could you? How could you?" Barbara Jean asks both Brock and Reba just watching them after hearing the conversation.

"Barbara Jean, I'm sorry." Reba says to her. Brock not wanting to say anything if he doesn't have to try sniffing around for answers.

"How much did you actually hear Barbara Jean?" Brock asks.

"I heard enough that you want Reba back and that she would go back to you." Barbara Jean says through the tears.

"I wish there was something I could do to make this up to you Barbara Jean," Reba says to her, "honestly, but I don't think there is anything I could say or do."

"Oh yes there is. Stay away from me, my husband, and our family." Barbara Jean says giving her a look.

"Wait a minute… Kyra lives with you and there's no way you are going to tell me that I can't see my own daughter. I won't have that." Reba says just staring at her now.

"Oh you know what I won't have? You hugging all over MY husband. That's right. You aren't married anymore so BACK OFF peaches!" Barbara Jean says really loudly.

"Barbara Jean, could we please keep it down? We don't want the whole building knowing our business." Brock says trying to quiet his wife.

"Oh, all of HOUSTON is going to know our business when I am done with you two, Brock Hart!" Barbara Jean shouts.

"Please stop shouting." Dr. Baker says to her.

"Okay." Barbara Jean says and then sits down on the chair in the waiting room. Since Dr. Baker is her therapist he can get her to do a lot of things.

"Barbara Jean, I didn't mean to hurt you." Reba says.

"Oh sure. That's why you told Brock that you would marry him again, and that you still have feelings for him." Barbara Jean says drying her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Barbara Jean, I will always love Brock. He's the father of my children. We have known each other for 29 years. We were married for 20. There are special bonds in that that can never be broken. Can you understand that?" Reba asks just looking at Barbara Jean.

"I guess I can a little bit." Barbara Jean says.

"Good. Now I'm out of here." Reba says as she walks out of the office door.

"I'm not through with you though yet." Barbara Jean says glaring at Brock.


	4. Chapter 4

Brock just looks at Barbara Jean.

"What do you mean that you aren't finished with me yet?" Brock asks her.

"I mean, I'm not finished with you… By the way, you are moving out. I'm kicking you out." Barbara Jean says. Brock's jaw drops as he stares at his wife. She couldn't be serious about kicking him out.

"You can't be serious. You just can't be. Where am I supposed to go? I don't have the condo anymore. Reba sold it. Remember?" Brock asks just watching her every move.

"Oh, do I remember that the condo is sold, and now you don't have a place to stay." Barbara Jean just looks at Brock and then walks out of the office. Behind him, Brock can hear Dr. Baker choking back a laugh. Brock turns around and glares at him.

"What do you think is so funny?" Brock asks him.

"It's nothing. I just can't believe the luck you are having with your wife and ex wife." Dr. Baker says to him.

"Well if I fail with my wife, then I have to crawl back to my ex wife." Brock says.

"And eat crow." Dr. Baker says. Brock once again just glares at Dr. Baker.

"Look buddy, if you don't shut your mouth, I am going to put my fist in it!" Brock hollers out to him.

_"I can't believe that I actually have to crawl back to Reba for a place to stay tonight and explain how Barbara Jean kicked me out…Although, which is worse? Barbara Jean or Reba? I really don't know why I married either one of them but Reba is easier for me to get along with than Barbara Jean when she's mad at me."_ Brock thought to himself. He shrugs and then walks out the door, not being able to believe what he has to do.


	5. Chapter 5

When Brock knocks on the door, Reba opens it. When she sees him there her shoulders slump.

"What do you want Brock?" Reba asks him.

"Barbara Jean kicked me out, and I need a place to stay." Brock whines as only Brock Hart could whine.

"Fine, but you are only staying tonight." Reba says. Brock nods and stands in the doorway shivering. It was raining outside, and he had to walk from Doctor Baker's office, 4 miles from Reba's house. Reba brings him a towel, and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Reba." Brock says wrapping the towel around him and sipping the coffee.

"No problem. I mean after all, you are my ex husband." Reba says with a sigh, "Look Brock, I am going to bed. There are blankets in the closet and you can sleep on the couch."

"Okay. That will be fine." Brock says sitting down on the couch in front of the television.

"Good night, Brock." Reba snares walking up the stairs in her bathrobe. Reba opens her bedroom door, puts her bathrobe on the dresser, walks across the floor, and gets into the bed. About 2 hours later, she is still awake. Knowing that Brock is downstairs is keeping her awake. Now Reba knows that she can't sleep. She walks down the stairs and sees Brock sitting there watching TV. She goes over and sits next to him.

"Hi Reba." Brock says when he looks up.

"Hey." Reba replies. After a few minutes, Reba lays her head on Brock's shoulder just like she used to. Even later, Brock finds himself kissing Reba, forgetting all about Barbara Jean. Soon enough, that leads to a night of adulterous passion on Reba's couch.

____________________________

The next morning, Reba wakes up next to Brock and remembered what happened.

"Brock… Brock." She said trying to wake him up. Brock stirs and looks at her.

"What happened last night?" Brock asks.

"I think you better get home to Barbara Jean and forget you were ever over here last night Brock." Reba says. Brock stands up and they both walk over to the door. Brock opens the door and walks out. Reba closes the door behind him, looks towards the stairs and sighs a sigh of pleasure.


End file.
